


A Gentle Time

by XetterYeonma (keusenon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusenon/pseuds/XetterYeonma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no fucking idea i just wanted to write kageken sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Time

         "Are you sure about this, Kozume-san?" Kageyama looks at Kenma, eyes still gazing over the older male. They've never really thought about this kind of thing, mostly never going past cuddling, much less kissing. It just never occurred to Kenma about this kind of thing with Kageyama, since he never really felt the need to have it be an important part. Even if they did do it, it wouldn't be something Kenma would want to do often regardless of who he was doing it with.

          But still, they talked about it for a while and they've decided to finally do the deed. Huddled up all on the bed, with Kenma laying down onto the bed and Kageyama crawling on top of him. Kenma could feel Kageyama's breath on his lips, almost being able to hear his heartbeat pound against his chest like a never ending drum. In a way, Kenma could understand the way Kageyama feels right now. After all, they had to go to the store and buy lube together because neither one wanted to buy one without the other. At least they share the embarrassment together, at the time.

"...Yeah, I'm sure." Kenma mumbles, staring back into Kageyama's eyes.

"Tell me whenever you want to stop, Kozume-san. I don't want to force you to do anything."

          Kageyama leaned in slowly, their lips touching just barely before it melted into a passionate session. Kageyama's hands slipped into Kenma's hair, his fingers locking onto the black locks with faded blond tips. Kageyama's eyes were half lidded, keeping a gaze on Kenma with every second that passed. The way he saw Kageyama's eyes pierce into his mind like a knife through butter, a spear through skin.

          Soft moans emanated from the two of them, mostly from the mood of the moment. Kenma's hands moved to Kageyama's shoulders to his back, nails digging into his shirt and legs curling up against Kageyama. A few moments of loving kisses being shared between the two passed on as such, before Kageyama moved his lips apart from Kenma's, hot breath gently lapping over Kenma's skin.

"Kozume-san...Can we...switch positions?"

\----

"Ah..Aahh...Nn..."

          Kageyama sat behind Kenma, who's legs were slightly apart with Kageyama's hands in Kenma's boxers, roaming around and softly touching where Kenma can't see. Kenma was letting out soft noises, attempting to muffle himself in Kageyama's neck with his back pressed against Kageyama's chest. He was getting aroused just by Kageyama rubbing against certain sweet spots on his thighs, and the thought of being even more aroused possibly later on made him a little bit anxious. He still gave his consent however, knowing that Kageyama will stop if either one of them don't want to continue.

          Kageyama's hands felt stiff in movement, like he was hesitant to move any further unless he saw a sign that Kenma liked what he was doing. Kenma noticed this from the moment he started, but still had some sort of trouble expressing it. At this point, however, words wouldn't work as well as just natural reactions from Kenma. At least within content. Even then, quick exchanges were made before they went any further. Kageyama always go nervous, always stopping or slowing down before going back to a steady and moderate pace.

"Kozume-san...Does it feel good?" Kageyama mumbled, a hand slowly wrapping its' fingers around Kenma's member. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Nnn...It feels good...Don't stop..."

          Kageyama started moving his hand on Kenma's cock, experimenting with different touches and different strokes while watching Kenma's every reaction. He felt Kenma growing harder in his hand, his head leaning back into the crook of Kageyama's neck and hearing Kenma's breathing soon becoming erratic. His thighs began to close in on each other, the only thing stopping from them touching completely is Kageyama's hand keeping his legs open and the other busy pleasuring Kenma.

          Soon, Kenma began jerking his hips ever so slightly, muffling his voice with the back of his hand and even biting into it to even attempt to stay silent. It was a failure, seeing as how Kenma was moaning softly and at times murmuring for Kageyama to keep moving.

"Nnn..T..Tobio-ahh, m-more...don't sto-aahh..."

"K...K-Kozume-san..."

          He started mumbling Kenma's name, whispering in repeat before muttering it into Kenma's ear. Kenma begun to squirm a little, feeling pressure build and bucking his hips into Kageyama's hand to get it over with so he could climax. Kageyama saw as Kenma's chest rise and fall harshly, feeling Kenma's head rub against his shoulder. His hand began stroking faster and rubbing against the head of the cock, squeezing it a little bit and watching as Kenma shuddered at his touch.

          Kenma arched his back, legs spreading far apart and lips open to let out a louder moan without realizing it. He kept trying to bite his lip, shaking breaths escaping his throat and his face getting red as blood rushed to his face and member. He felt the close release coming, his hand curling into Kageyama's shirt.

"Ah...Ahh..!! T-Tobio, I'm...I'm so clo-nn!"

          Before Kenma could say what he wanted to, he felt Kageyama's hand start stroking and pumping faster and harder, hearing his name be repeated into his ear and feeling Kageyama's hot breath against his ear. He interrupted himself, gasping and moaning even harder with Kageyama's pace catching him off guard.

          It was only a matter of time when Kenma gave off a last, long moan and came into Kageyama's hands, falling back down onto Kageyama's chest and catching his breath. Kageyama pulled his hands out of Kenma's boxers, wiping his hands with a tissue from the closest box they had.

          This was only the start of what they were going to do that night, but the two of them don't mind. Not in the slightest bit.

\---

"Like this?"

"Nn...nnhh..Y-Yes."

          Kenma pushed a second finger in, watching as Kageyama shuddered a little from having Kenma slip a finger inside him. At this point, the two of them got rid of most of their clothing and begun stretching Kageyama a little bit. Kenma kept Kageyama's shirt on, inserting fingers into him to make him used to the feeling, and hopefully allowing a smoother entrance.

          It was hard to see Kageyama's face from this angle, with him being on his knees and his hands curled into the bed sheets, but Kageyama was more vocal about what was going on. He was the one who wanted to do this in the first place, after all. Kenma had no objection to it, but he was following Kageyama's rule even still. If one says no, then they both stop.

          Kenma moved his fingers in and out slowly, before making a curling motion and watching Kageyama arched his back a little. He slowly started scissoring with his fingers, stretching Kageyama a little bit more.

"Should I add another finger?" Kenma mumbled, not really sure if Kageyama wanted to keep going or move on.

"O-One more. Just one more...please."

          Gently pouring a bit of lubricant on Kageyama's entrance, Kenma added in the third finger and feeling how tight Kageyama is around just three of his fingers. Kageyama bit down onto the bed sheets, feeling how tight he felt from Kenma's fingers.

          Returning to the routine Kenma did with the two fingers, he kept it slow and steady while watching to make sure Kageyama was feeling okay with it. So far, it all seemed alright. Kageyama seemed to enjoy it, which was a relief to Kenma. Kageyama started leaning into Kenma's fingers, sinking them a bit deeper into them and letting out a soft, shuddering breath every so often.

          Kenma soon felt Kageyama be used to the three fingers before pulling them out, wiping his hand with a tissue and watching as Kageyama sat up, turning towards Kenma and pinning him down onto the mattress. They locked eyes for a moment, and took that time to start talking before going back into the mood.

"Kozume-san...Can I...?"

"Nn...Go ahead. Just...go slowly, okay? And use the lube before trying.."

          With a quiet nod, Kageyama grabbed the bottle and squeezed some of the contents out and rubbed it against Kenma's cock before lathering it on himself, putting the bottle aside and positioning himself above Kenma. Slowly, he started to move his hips down, a hand on Kenma's member to guide it inside.

          Kageyama bit his lower lip, eyelids closing and hips continuing to move down onto Kenma. He felt his arms wrap themselves around Kenma, moving his hips ups and down onto Kenma and feeling the friction inside him be strangely arousing. There wasn't much of a reason for it, it just felt good without reason anyways.

          Kageyama buried his head in Kenma's shoulder, their breathes and gasps in sync with each other as the pace began to pick up faster and faster. Kenma could hear Kageyama's heartbeat through his chest, but the way Kageyama's breath came out sharply and against his skin covered those noises completely. They soon moved to feel their lips touch into a passionate kiss, their hands slipping into each other like a perfect mold before the force of his hips started to be a slight bit rougher.

"Ah-T-Tobio, aahhh...Ahh..."

"K-Koz-zume-sa-ahh....Kozume-san...!"

          Their almost quiet moans escalated to Kageyama moaning with his back arched, Kenma biting his hand and bucking his hips up into Kageyama. Though Kenma did show that he was doing some sort of contribution, Kageyama was the one to move the most in this. The mood fit beautifully, only the moon outside being their source of light. The dim light reflected off their faces, serving little purpose as the visual portion of their love making was gone at this point.

          Kenma opened his eyes, watching as Kageyama continued to move on his own and the gleam of sweat glistening his skin. He was indeed a work of art, but even more so an overwhelming source of emotion. For a moment, Kageyama opened his eyes as well, their gaze locked into each other's eyes for as long as they could remember.

_Ah, I can't handle his eyes anymore._

          A sharp shock was sent through both their spines at the same time, a unison of gasps resonating together. They were so close, they were so close to climaxing that they just wanted it to come faster. Kageyama grab a hold of Kenma's hands, holding on tightly and soon feeling wave after wave of pleasure washing through him. Kenma could say the same, receiving just as much resonation that Kageyama was holding inside before they were reaching the moment before their climax.

          All at once, it all came out and Kageyama collapsed onto Kenma, the two of them catching their breath after an erratic moment. As it was expected, Kenma was completely exhausted and was more than ready to fall asleep soon after. He was glad that Kageyama was doing most of the work, not once feeling guilty for it. Besides, Kageyama seemed to enjoy it just as much, if not a bit too much more than Kenma could really grasp.

          Kageyama slid himself off Kenma's cock, laying beside him and falling with a soft sigh. Kenma was already cleaned up with a tissue and Kageyama followed suite, the two of them cuddling underneath the blanket that Kageyama picked off while grabbing a tissue. Now that the adrenaline died down, they could speak again without running out of breath every five seconds.

"Nm....Kozume-san-"

"Kenma."

"...?"

"You can just call me Kenma. You don't have to call me 'Kozume-san' everytime, Tobio."

"...Kenma, was it...good for you?"

"...I guess... Let's just talk more later, I'm e...xhaust...ed..."

"....Good night, Kenma."

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT SUPER LAZY AT THE END BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END IT but i hope y'all enjoyed this weird self-indulgent fic


End file.
